


If

by Missy



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would love her, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Fairy Tales, Rapunzel, Prince/Rapunzel, sky, freedom, wild, innocent. Thank you to Amber for beta!

She leans halfway out the window as he strokes into and out of her (he will know her, someday, by this heat, but now all he has in his line of sight are rows of blonde hair). He palms run through the flows of it (someday he would remember it only by its heady scent – wildflowers, exotic) and use it to pull her back again and again on his turgid cock.

“My prince,” she sighs, grinding back against him just as he pulls back, as he – and only he – taught her to do. His hands linger on her breasts gingerly, as if afraid she might break (some day they would be filled with milk to feed their babes, heavier and lower on her chest). There is the pulse of her, and the pulse of him – the union twixt the two powerful and a delight. The scream she gives is a wild bird’s cry that rings far behind the call of the common crows above.

Later, she will hold him close and ask if he loves her only for her hair.

“I would love you had you no hair at all.”

And when he’s pressed to fulfill the test, he does not shirk it.


End file.
